Fabricated Memories
by sacred darkness
Summary: this is a la corda d'oro fanfic. it is set in an alternate world. tsukimori len is lord pierre boistfranchette and hino kahoko is seraphielle.  i suck at summaries.
1. introduction

Disclaimer:

Sacred Darkness does not own La Corda D'oro or any of its characters….

Characters:

Tsukimori len: Lord Pierre Echeriele von Boistfranchette

Hino Kahoko: Seraphielle

Tsukimori Len's father: Duke Lestat Emeriole von Boistfranchette

Hamai Misa: Lady Blanca Serielle von Boistfranchette

Hino Kahoko's Mother: Lady Nerissa Rioun Heartfield

(Note: some characters in this fanfic is O.C.)

Prologue:

In this world full of prejudice hostility, nobility and common is the people who are continually struggling for survival. I am a noble of a noble. I am Pierre Echeriele von Boistfranchette, Seven-teen years of age, Sole heir to the Duchy of Boistfranchette, and son to Duke Lestat Emeriole von Boistfranchette and Lady Blanca Serielle von Boistfranchette.

In the past 700hundred years, we of the Boistfranchette clan, have been working side-by-side together with the emperor to maintain the peace in the Country of Dearthes. Our country is ruled by our

Emperor Alexielle Lyon von Bellegarde and, Empress Seraphime Alschetrom Dreux von Bellegarde. Though, I've never seen them in person.

This world is made up of foolish noble who constantly trample on the weak people. You see, there is a system here in our country. In which, there is a ranking on every clan, X-rank, A-rank and S-rank. The people who belong to X-rank are those who are formerly known as common people who gained nobility and fame for their hard work. And also, who have awakened their powers from within their souls. A-rank are the people who are born with their wealth and dignity. They are worthy of one's respect, although not everyone deserves it. Lastly, the S-rank, they are people who are also of royal blood but not of pure lineage. My clan belongs to it.

This world's story will now be told…

Please review! ^^

Sorry for any wrong grammars or any misspelled words.


	2. the lass with no memoirs

Hi! This is Sacred Darkness… nice meetin' you. This is my first fanfic. Hope you all like it.. ^_^

Disclaimer….

Sacred darkness does not own La Corda D' oro or any of its characters…

Chapter I:

"The lass with no memoirs"

I was in the midst of studying how to govern the people in our lands. After all, I am the only one to inherit our wealth. I do not have any sibling to share with, and our relatives have possession of their own different lands. Then, a knock could be heard from outside my room. It suddenly flung open. It was Lillinette, the daughter of the custodian of our chateau. Well, probably, she is in the same age as me, 17. She could be considered cute by some. She, then bowed her head, and said,

"My lord, the master Lestat and The mistress Blanca wishes for your presence in the office."

"Ahhh…, is that so. Thank you Lillinette, I would now attend to them. You may now go."I said while I closed the book I was studying. She bowed her head and closed the door. I could see a faint tint of pinkish –red on her face. I wonder why.

Whereas I was walking on the corridor I could see the golden sunshine glittering across the window. It was extremely exquisite.

"….I heard another gossip in town today." I heard maids chattering along.

"Ahh… is it about the X-ranking family again?" one said in confusion. I know it's bad to eavesdrop but it is intriguing.

"Yes, it is about the family of Heartfield. They are hated in the country."

"But, you know, the family is really nice. My cousin works for them as a maid."

"Yes they are, Especially Lady Nerissa Rioun Heartfield. She is the current mistress."

"The lady is very kind."

They nodded in agreement.

Oh, Crap! I forgot all about what I am suppose to do. I got drawn in their conversation.

"….. ahhh! Gu-good morning, milord." The maids said in astonishment.

"Good morning. Keep up the good work"

The oak wood door came in sight. Why would they summon me? I knocked and said,

"This is Pierre, you called milady, milord?"

I gently open the door. My mother and father were there. Mother was seating in a chair gazing at the rose garden in sight. And my father, who was seating beside my mother, was reading his book again. The book was about the foolishness of a young man so as to save his beloved.

"You called, Lady Blanca, Lord Lestat?" I said while I curtsy my head as a sign of reverence.

"Raise your head Pierre, dear. We, the three of us, are alone right now. There is no need for bowing, right Lestat?" she said as she turned her head to face my father and gestured that I have a seat beside her.

"That is right, Pierre." He said in agreement.

"Well, why did my _beloved_ mother and father called for me?"

"Why? Is it wrong for us to have a family-time together with our dear son." My mother protested like a child. My father, Lestat, grinned secretly.

"…uhhh. (I really couldn't contradict my mother in this kind of conversation)I'm happy about that, mother."

But really, my mother's beauty couldn't be compared to anyone's, only _that_ of an elegant flower.

"So, how was your work in the empire? Did it go smoothly?" I asked reluctantly.

"… Are you interested in it, Pierre?" asked mother.

"You'll soon know all about it, son. But, not now, please understand." My father said.

I nodded in response. They wouldn't let me know. Is it because it is confidential?

A knock was heard in the door. It flung open; it was our butler, Fiouren. He was together with a couple of maids. The butler in the black suit bowed and said,

"Milord's, milady, tea and afternoon snacks have been prepared. Would you like it to be served here or outside of the rose garden?"

"Please, just right here will be fine. Thank you Fiouren." Mother was the one to reply. 'Cause my father isn't really that talkative.

"Of course, my Lady. Then, as for today's snacks, Strawberry petite-four served together with Darjeeling tea." He said as he opened the tray. It was quite luxurious. Both mother and father were enjoying them. Then, as soon as we finished, the maids took the serving dishes and left together with Fiouren.

"Is there anything new to tell us Pierre?" father asked.

"Well, there's nothing in particular. But, I'm studying the basics of swordplay."

"Again?" asked my mother.

"But haven't you surpassed your mentor in the sword? It is true that you're now excellent at it. But why the basics?" asked father.

"It's because of that reason. I've mastered the art of it. But knowledge and experience knows no end. So, that is why I'll practice it again. And when that happens, father, please spar with me. You are skilled with handling swords."

"That's quite a compliment, my son." He smiled and thanked me.

I bowed my head so as to welcome him.

And so, hours passed, the three of us talked about a couple lot of things. Not paying attention to the time that has already passed. Yes, it passed this much. We were enjoying it and savoring it. Then, another knock was heard.

It was Lillinette. She bowed and said,

"Lady Blanca, Lord Lestat, I bring urgent news. A messenger from the empire came and told that the Emperor calls for you. There is an important work to be done."

At this time of night, must be some of those _confidential _works.

My mother sighed and cupped my cheeks and said,

"Pierre, dear, you should just have dinner without us. Sorry for being so busy."

"Pierre, when I find time, I'll be sure to spar with you." Father said.

I smiled reassuring them that I'm alright. Then, I bowed and took my mother's left hand to kiss it, as a sign of my respect for her. Then bowed my head to father's.

And then, off they go. Every time they go towards the castle, I noticed something. Their eyes were seemingly _lifeless_. I think I won't have any supper for tonight. I am not in the mood.

The night breeze feels so wonderful. The dark sky has no clouds, it was filled with stars. Beyond this rose garden, the forest there is still part of our lands. It was dark in there. 'Cause, when I was a child, I'd always go there to comfort myself when I'm down and whenever I feel lonely. There was a lake in the middle, pure blue, sparkling. And never did I realize that I was already walking inside the woods. I don't know why, but it seems something was waiting there inside for me. I was feeling awkwardness here.

I should go back now. What was that, a rabbit? No, there's blood in here, drops of blood. I decided to follow the trail. The smell of blood was getting stronger.

Why? Why is there a lady in here? I do not know of her. Never did I see her. And why is she bleeding? And it seems she would not wake up. I carried her up and sprinted towards the chateau.

It seems nobody noticed me. I went upstairs and putted her gently on my bed. I called for Lillinette, who was my attendant at the moment.

"You called for me, my Lord?" she bowed.

"Yes. Lillinette, please attend to her wounds." She was stunned when she saw the bleeding girl and act hastily but assuring. Lucky me, Lillinette studied first-aid so there won't be any more turbulence.

"Lillinette, after you've finished your business there, prepare a meal for the lady in case of her waking up." I said crossed-arms.

"Certainly my Lord, It seems the wound has stopped bleeding." She stood up and took all the excess bandages.

"Milord, if you would permit, could I ask of something about the lady." She was fidgeting her free fingers.

"Yes, but, I don't know anything of her."

"Is that so? Well, milord can you tell me where you found the lady?"

"I found her in the woods, bleeding. She might have been lost in there. But, I don't know if she is a commoner or a noble."

"…" she bowed her head and left.

"Lillinette! Don't tell this matter to anyone."

"Yes…" she then left my chambers.

Lillinette sure is taking long to prepare. Don't tell me she was caught by Fiouren sneaking food from the kitchen? What the hell? I am thinking such silly thoughts. She would never do that kind of method. I'm getting hungry as well. Sigh.

I think the girl is waking up.

"Huh!" she gasp as she knowingly know that she is in a room that she does not know of.

"Wher-where am I?" she asked as she fiddle the thick blankets in her hands.

"You're in my room, lady. Would you mind telling me your name?" I courteously asked her.

"My … name? I do not re…member. I am sorry."

"No don't be. You hit your head, and loss a lot of blood."

"… if you were to remember something, tell me…" I added.

"Moon, …."

"What?..." I asked as she remembers something.

"… Seraphielle… are all that I could remember… I'm sorry…" I think her head is aching tremendously as she tries to recall everything.

"Don't be. You'll remember your memoirs together with time. So, don't be." I assured her. She was then staring outside the window, towards the white moon.

Lillinette sure is taking long.

"My Lord, sorry if I took so long." The door suddenly flung open as she entered together with the tray of food.

"Milord I have also prepared a meal for you. You haven't had your supper for tonight, have you?" she added.

"Oh… quick thinking Lillinette."

"Seraphielle, let's eat." As I turn towards the direction of the lady.

"Sera-phielle?" she asked as if asking for one's name.

"That's right. From now on, I'll call you Seraphielle. I do not know if it's your name or not but it sounds nice right?"

She smiled, for the first time. It's kind of a cute, her smiling face. Lillinette assisted her and directed her towards the small table in my room.

"You should eat. It will all be troublesome if you don't."

She nodded.

The way she eats. It is like she is educated with so much etiquette. I must observe her and think of a way she could remember her reminiscences.

Author's notes:

Sorry if there are any wrong grammar or misspelled words in my story.

Please review….! ^^..


End file.
